Flowers in your hair
by WithoutAGhostOnTheWalls
Summary: Serie de Drabbles. Segundo Capítulo: En el cual Yamato se sorprende al descubrir que Mimi puede luchar. Inspirado en "Flowers In Your Hair" de The Lumineers. Posible MIMATO.
1. Chapter 1

_When we were younger we thought  
Everyone was on our side  
Then we grew a little  
And romanticized the time I saw  
Flowers in your hair  
Cause it takes a boy to live  
But it takes a man to pretend he was there  
_

A veces, Mimi era la única que notaba la variada vegetación que ofrecía el digimundo. Además, Palmon era su compañera, quien se aseguraba de comentarle a Mimi todo sobre las especies de flores y plantas que este extraño mundo poseía.

Prefería distraerse observando lo bellas que podían llegar a ser las flores digitales que escuchar alguna que otra pelea de los chicos con los cuales había aparecido en este mundo. Palmon, la acompañaba, indicándole una flor tras otra fascinada de poder sorprender y alegrar a su compañera.

Cuando las peleas fueron aumentando (siendo a veces sus particulares quejas las causantes), T.K., el menor del grupo la acompañaba a pretender que no sucedía nada malo. Que el mundo en el que estaban no tenía por lo menos más de un millón de trampas y enemigos esperando y contando cada paso que ellos daban. El menor de los rubios era adorable, Mimi amaba tenerlo de compañía (secretamente siempre había deseado tener un hermano menor)

Y el pequeño amaba los colores de las flores tanto como ella. Por esa razón cuando Palmon decidió regalarle una corona trenzada de flores a Mimi, también había hecho una para Takeru.

"Recuerdas Mimi, que dijiste que encontrabas muy linda la flor de mi cabeza." Habló Palmon mientras que con una de sus extremidades tiraba el vestido de la chica para llamar la atención de esta. "Pues pensé que te gustaría tener la tuya propia, Mimi"

"¡Aw, Palmon!" La chica estrechó a su digimon entre sus brazos. Palmon con sus garras removió el sombrero rosa de la cabeza de la chica y procedió a colocar la corona de flores que ella misma había trenzado, encima del cabello de su compañera. "Muchas gracias."

-X-

Yamato no estaba particularmente sorprendido cuando vio a su hermano menor salir de entremedio del bosque digital usando una corona de flores encima de su cabeza. Mimi usando el mismo tipo de decoración floral lo seguía de cerca, Palmon caminando a su lado usando su sombrero rosa y sosteniendo el gorro de su hermano entre sus garras.

El pequeño se acercó corriendo a Matt: "¿No son bellas, hermano? Palmon las trenzó para nosotros." Dijo el niño a la vez que apuntaba con sus manos la corona que yacía en su cabeza.

"T.K. no creo que…" Tai era el que hablaba con cierto desconcierto.

Sora fue la primera en interrumpir al moreno: "Dejálo, Tai."

La mirada de Ishida se enfocó en Mimi. Aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones no soportaba sus llantos y quejas, de verdad estaba agradecido con ella. La chica era lo que necesitaba Takeru en estos momentos, una distracción de los horrores que contenía este mundo. Mimi se apartaba del grupo apenas presentía que algún desacuerdo iba a tomar lugar, y T.K. la seguía a perderse en el bosque. Después de haber hecho siempre lo posible por aislar a su hermano de las discusiones de sus padres, ahora Mimi había tomado su lugar mientras él era uno de los que discutía.

Y finalmente también tenía que admitir que la chica se veía bastante bonita sonriendo mientras llevaba flores en el cabello.


	2. Chapter 2

_So then we grew a little and knew a lot_  
 _And now we demonstrated it to the cops_  
 _And all the things we said_  
 _We were self-assured_

 _Cause it's a long road to wisdom_  
 _But it's a short one_  
 _To being ignored_

No fue tan fácil para Yamato Ishida aceptar que Mimi Tachikawa ya no era la niña caprichosa que no quería tomar parte en las peleas.

No cuando:

1\. Literalmente parecía que un ángel había bajado hacía el campo de batalla.

2\. Ya habían sido dos veces que ella misma lo había salvado de su propia muerte.

3\. ¿Quién era capaz de luchar usando tacones?

De un momento a otro se encontraba siendo arrastrado por la chica fuera de la zona de peligro, el rubor que sentía cubrir sus pómulos sin duda lo molestó.

"Suéltame, puedo cuidarme solo." Murmuró mirando en dirección opuesta a la que la peli rosa lo llevaba, donde observó a Garurumon todavía peleando. Comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero la mano de Mimi contra su pecho lo detuvó.

Sus miradas se encontraron y a pesar del caos que se desarrollaba a su alrededor Matt no pudo evitar preguntarse si los ojos de Tachikawa siempre habían brillado de esta manera bajo la luz del sol.

"Sé lo que estás pensando y no es buena idea, Ishida. Solo lograras preocupar a Garurumon."

El rubio sacudió la cabeza. "Tengo que ayudar."

La chica emprendió marcha una vez más, tirándolo con todas sus fuerzas de su brazo. "Estas herido."

El tono de preocupación lo hizo desistir. La verdad que la explosión lo había mandado volando a una gran velocidad hacía el concreto, mientras seguía tratando de convencer al idiota de Tai.

Si los demás no podían depender de Taichi para guiarlos, él necesitaba haber algo (cualquier cosa) para poder lograr que volvieran a confiar en sí mismos. Sabía que el coraje de Tai era su mejor cualidad y al mismo su peor defecto. Por eso sentía la obligación en este preciso momento en donde el mayor de los Yagami dudaba de cada una de sus acciones. De tomar la posición de líder y poder ser el respaldo que los demás necesitaban para seguir luchando. Pero según Mimi era imposible ponerse en esa posición cuando se tenía una de tus extremidades lastimadas. Y mientras que él no pudiera ponerse de pie y mantenerse estable en esa posición la chica no lo dejaría salir del escondite a donde lo trajo.

Frunció el ceño en dirección a la chica, la cual solo le respondió con una de sus dulces sonrisas. "Estoy segura de poder convencer a Tai." La chica posó su mano sobre las manos empuñadas de Yamato, tratando de atrapar su atención. El chico levantó una de sus cejas con arrogancia. "Sí, claro."

"Entre Togemon y Garurumon lograremos algo." Al no escuchar replica, su susurró salió en forma de súplica: "Por favor, confía en mí."

El leve asentir de Yamato fue lo suficiente para la chica mientras retornaba su camino de vuelta a la batalla. Con una leve sonrisa en su boca y cierto rubor en sus mejillas.


End file.
